


A Hidden Photo.

by Dannihalu



Series: Our Photograph [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photographs, Photography, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannihalu/pseuds/Dannihalu
Summary: Setahun sudah sejak Jae pergi, Wonpil sudah mulai menjalai kehidupan normal nya sampai dia lihat foto nya di sebuah pameran foto.Short Fiction in Series; Our PhotographDi tulis dalam Bahasa Indonesia non Baku (also English Slip a bit). Mohon Maaf atas Typo yang ada.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Our Photograph [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766425
Kudos: 2





	A Hidden Photo.

Wonpil ga percaya sama apa yang dia liat. Dia ga percaya sama mata nya sendiri. 

Dia dateng ke pameran fotografi terbesar di kota nya sekarang. 

Fotografi udah bagian dari idup Wonpil. Karena dia suka dan itu jadi salah satu keahlian nya. Dia tau banyak. 

Dan fotografi juga yang bikin dia ketemu sama Jae. 

Pameran Foto kali ini yang dia datengin bertema "Takes Miles For Your Love One" 

Sama kayak tema nya, mereka bikin pameran itu jadi tempat curhat para fotografer nya. Disana banyak foto foto keluarga, tempat tinggal dan apapun itu yang mereka rindukan. Di tiap tiap samping foto ada nama fotografer nya dan juga cerita di balik setiap foto yang ada di sana. 

Beberapa nama fotografer disana Wonpil tau dan kenal. He have fun, dia ngabisin waktu cukup lama disana, dan memang berniat ngabisin hari sabtu nya seharian ngeliatin foto foto itu. 

He always wonder how a picture could have a very detail and different feeling. He love it, It's a healing for him. 

Di setiap pameran akan ada center hall, disana biasanya di pajang foto utama dan terbaik sesuai tema. It's the main for all the picture, the best one. Wonpil selalu penasaran dan excited. 

Dan dia ga pernah nyangka kalo kaget dan bingung juga jadi salah satu perasaan nya pas dia liat salah satu dari 3 foto di Center Hall. Dia diem di depan sebuah foto, ga tau mau ngapain. 

Dia jadi sadar kenapa orang orang pada ngeliatin dia dari pintu masuk pameran. Semua masuk akal sekarang. 

Dia liat foto di depan nya. Ga pernah dalam mimpi sekalipun kalo dia bakal di jadiin obyek foto dan di pamerin di depan khalayak. 

Wonpil masih dalam keadaan kaget dan bingung, pelan dia deketin dan buka keterangan di sebelah foto itu, dia liat nama fotografer nya. 

**Jae Park.**

Dan keterangan nya cuma 1 kalimat tapi berhasil bikin Perasaan wonpil campur aduk. **_"I shouldn't go and leave you behind."_** That's it! 

Setelah kaget dan bingung, dia sekarang ngerasa sesak nafas, ingatan pahit nya nya setahun lalu balik lagi. 

Setahun udah sejak dia pergi, setaun udah sejak Wonpil berusaha mati matian terima kalo Jae ga bakal balik lagi ke kota nya apa mereka akan ketemu lagi. 

Setaun udah Wonpil berusaha move on. Tapi kayaknya Tuhan berkehendak lain. 

Wonpil tau Jae, Dia ga pernah suka manusia jadi obyek foto nya. Mereka ada di sana tapi bukan mereka yang jadi obyek utama. Jae lebih memilih alam, hewan, city light or whatever but not human as his object. 

Dia bilang karena setiap manusia punya perasaan berbeda, sedih, senang, jatuh cinta. Dan Jae takut dia ga bisa menggambarkan perasaan itu difoto nya. Itu kenapa dia ga pernah jadiin manusia sebagai obyek foto nya. 

And then

There is a HUMANGES picture of him. Wonpil. In the middle of the hall become the one of the exhibitions highlights With tittle **_"Lose myself"_**

Wonpil inget kapan dia pake baju itu dan dalam acara apa. Dia yakin foto itu di ambil pas mereka pertama kali ketemu.

Jae dan foto ini, baru aja memporak porandakan hati nya buat ke 2 kali nya. Dan kali ini, sama kayak setahun lalu, dia ga tau apa dia bisa handle rasa ini lagi. 

"I like that picture but not as much as the real person." Sebuah suara yang Wonpil kenalin muncul dan berdiri di samping nya. 

Wonpil nutup mata nya sebentar, berusaha tenang dan biasa aja. 

Wonpil ngeliat ke arah orang itu. Jae. Last time he come with a maroon hair, leave with blonde and this time he come with blonde hair. Don't know will leave or stay. 

"How are you?" Jae tanya dengan senyum nya. 

Wonpil mengutuki diri nya sendiri dalam hati karena dia masih bergetar dengan suara itu, dan merasa lemah dengan senyuman itu. 

Dia kira dia udah move on tapi ternyata belum.

"Do you like it?" Jae berdiri di sebelah nya dan tanya.

Wonpil diem dia ga tau harus jawab apa. Dia m alu karena orang orang mulai ngeliatin dia dan sadar kalo foto yang ada di sana dia. 

"Ini pas pertama kali kita ketemu kan?" Wonpil tanya dan Jae ngangguk. 

"The first time I know that maybe i lose myself for someone." Dia bilang. 

Wonpil gigit bibir nya. Ngerasa ga adil dengan Tuhan dan Jae yang udah mempermainkan hati nya. Ga tau kah mereka gimana Wonpil kerja kayak orang gila, tidur cuma sebentar bukan karena dia pengen cepet jadi head editor tapi karena dia ga mau mikir hal lain selain kerja. 

"Why now? Why you are here? Di kota ini? Kamu bukan orang yang terima kerjaan yang sama tiap tahun, you can't commit." Wonpil tanya, cari sebuah penjelasan dari Jae. 

"I am sorry." Jae bilang. Dia tau dan paham apa yang dia tinggalkan dan mungkin udah terlambat buat dia dateng sekarang dan memohon. 

"Setelah tahun lalu, semua ga pernah sama lagi Pil, no matter how beautiful the thing i see and I take (picture), no one can replace how beautiful the person I leave here." Jae bilang

Wonpil tau dia ga harus nya denger itu semua dari Jae, 1 tahun bukan hal yang mudah buat dia Move on apa lagi Jae cinta pertama nya. Dia bisa aja pergi sekarang, ninggalin Jae tapi ga bisa. Wonpil pengen denger, pengen tau kalo Cinta pertama nya bukan cinta tak berbalas. 

"Aku udah berpetualang kemanapun yang aku suka, jadi baik, jadi brengsek, jadi Jae sebelum dateng ke kota ini dan ketemu kamu, tapi rasanya ga sama." Jae bilang, ada nada putus asa disana.

"Everthing has change, I am not the old Jae. I feel like i lose something." Lanjut Jae. "Aku ga sadar kalo ternyata aku ninggalin diriku di sini, di kamu." 

Wonpil diem, dia ga mau komentar, dia nungguin Jae ngomong selanjut nya.

"Dan akhirnya Aku putusin buat pulang. Ke sini, ke kamu. Mencoba keberuntungan ku mungkin masih ada cinta di sana yang bisa menyambut ku." Jae bilang. 

Wonpil lagi lagi diem. Dia liat Jae serius. Nyari celah, berharap dia bisa benci cowok di depan nya ini tapi semua sia sia. 

When he look at Jae's eyes, his feeling become depeer. He is blind now, he forgot how hurt he was before. Wonpil hate his weak heart. 

Jae pelan pegang tangan Wonpil. Sambil liat mata wonpil dia bilang. "Can i have that change Pil?" Hati Wonpil kerasa hangat banget, ini yang dia pengen denger dari Jae.

Tapi, itu setaun yang lalu, sekarang...

Wonpil tarik tangan nya, ngehempasin tangan Jae, bikin dia kaget.

"Thank You. But, i am not ready for another broken heart. So before it's happen again, goodbye." Wonpil bilang dan dia keluar dari pameran itu. 

Dia ga mau patah hati lagi. 


End file.
